<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱我还是他 by StarTalers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083919">爱我还是他</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers'>StarTalers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]<br/>*CP：宫侑x及川彻|宫治x及川彻<br/>*Note：太嗲的鸭鸭……（鸭鸭：疯比啊你离我远点！！|恶劣x恶劣x恶劣，官方盖章的池面三次方就好嗑！|一般被我看上屁股的纸片人最终都……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Osamu/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>爱我还是他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>及川从工作人员通道走出体育馆时，宫治正站在灯下，斜靠着车门等宫侑。不是那种拉风的跑车或越野，是一辆特别朴实无华的黑色小货车。但他身材比例实在太好了，裹在深色牛仔裤里的两条大长腿前后一叠，肩膀懒洋洋地垮着，愣是站出车模的气场，随性又潇洒。上身穿了件纯黑的T恤外面敞怀套着夹克，他左手抄在夹克口袋里，单用右手滑手机屏，露出修长的手指和分明的指节——真是双好看的手，哪怕是身为二传日常格外注意保养的及川，也忍不住如此感叹。而他头顶的鸭舌帽又压得挺低，一时看不清面容，及川上下打量着只觉得身型熟悉，却认不出是谁。<br/>宫治听到脚步声，抬头去看，正对上及川惊讶又疑惑的表情。<br/>及川看着那张“宫侑”的脸，眨巴眨巴眼睛，反应过来：“你不是宫侑吧？”<br/>宫治按黑手机屏幕，揣进夹克口袋里，像被勾起兴趣似的，上身换了个角度正对着及川站直，咧开嘴笑了笑。<br/>就是这个笑，让及川在他给出答案之前就确信，这不是宫侑。虽然宫侑平常总臭着张脸，一副“本人天下第一牛比”的性子，但笑起来的时候却格外单纯，小朋友似的开心，不掺别的心思。面前这人却恰好反过来，之前没表情的时候看起来天然无害，甚至有点呆，没睡醒似的，眼下笑起来却会让你觉得他打着什么坏主意。<br/>果然，他笑笑说：“怪不得侑那个混蛋这么中意你，长得真好看。”<br/>及川想起来了，宫侑是有个双胞胎兄弟来着，曾被并称为“高中排球界最强双胞胎宫兄弟”。但他中学时期从没打进过全国，自然也就没跟兄弟两人交过手，加之宫治后来不打了，及川倒是在职业联赛里几次和宫侑针锋相对，却是今天才第一次碰见双胞胎里的另一位。<br/>“谢谢啊。”及川干巴巴地回他，心理嘀咕这对双胞胎怎么回事，都这么不好惹。<br/>“要去我店里吃饭么？”<br/>啊？什么啊？我们又不熟……“哈哈，好的，有机会一定。”及川嘴上随便附和应付，抬脚就要溜。<br/>宫治没放他走，抬手拉住他的臂弯，再反手打开车门，“走吧。”<br/>“哈？！”<br/>身后体育馆的门再一次被打开，同时传来宫侑怒气冲冲的嗓音：“哭哭川！不是叫你等我么！竟然敢先走！”<br/>“凭什么你叫我等就等？！而且你给我注意下用语，及川先生是前辈喂！乖乖叫‘前辈’，不许起奇怪的绰号！”<br/>“呿，区区及川。”宫侑撇着嘴满脸不情愿，手上却没耽误，揽着及川的肩膀连推带送地把他拐上车，扭头朝宫治嚷嚷：“快点快点，饿死了！”<br/>宫治好心帮他关上车门，又稍稍俯身从车窗望进去，对着半气半懵的及川笑眯眯地用口型说：“及川前辈~”<br/>“我说！你们要带及川先生去哪里啦？！这是绑架！绑架！！”<br/>宫侑烦躁地把乱扑腾的及川按住，好声好气地哄：“别吵，带你吃好吃的去。”<br/>宫治漫不经心地一抬眼皮同他从后视镜里对视，及川不甘示弱地瞪回去，嘴巴也气得嘟起来，怪可爱的。于是宫治又笑起来，跟着说：“真带你吃好吃的去。”<br/>车停在一家关西风格装潢的商铺外，宫治甩着车钥匙率先走进去，店员已经做好了休业准备，椅子倒扣在桌上，地板擦得干干净净，正站在柜台旁签勤。<br/>“什么嘛，都要打烊了，我说你们不要给人家添麻烦啊。”及川站在门口训他们，正要向店员道歉，后者放下出勤表，抬头和宫治打招呼：“老板，你回来啦。清洁我都做完了，饭在锅里，应该还有五分钟就好了。”<br/>……老板？<br/>宫治点点头回他：“多谢，辛苦了。”<br/>“那我先走了，老板明天见。”<br/>“拜拜～路上小心。”<br/>宫侑一屁股坐上柜台前的“专位”，宫治脱下外套顺手搭在椅背上，再一边系围裙一边往柜台后的料理区走，两人一回头才注意到及川仍傻站在门口搞不清状况。<br/>“还愣那儿干嘛，快进来啊。”这是宫侑。<br/>“顺便把门牌翻到‘休业中’那面，谢谢。”这是宫治。<br/>及川并排坐在宫侑旁边，宫治给他泡了个茶包。宫侑嚷嚷着“我也要”，却被敷衍回道“自己弄”，他也不恼，故意抢走及川还剩大半的那杯，“咕咚”几口喝完。<br/>“啧。”宫治不爽地咂了下舌，但没空跟他打，电饭煲从烹饪转成保温模式，他忙着烤鱼和准备其它馅料。<br/>“啊，这个味道……”及川托着下巴回想起来，“刚刚在体育馆，比赛之前也闻到了。”<br/>“不知道你喜欢吃什么，暂且准备一样的了，特制葱花鲔鱼饭团。”宫治说着端上两份装在黑色瓷托盘里的饭团。<br/>“比赛后明明就应该吃拉面哼。”及川脸上不情不愿，却抵挡不住食物的香味和比赛后的饥肠辘辘，用湿巾擦了手便拿起捏得浑圆的饭团，试探地小口咬下去，“……啊，好好吃。”馅料和米饭的比例刚刚好，又捏得匀称，不像别处的饭团第一口下去咬不到馅，吃到中间又味道过重。<br/>得到这样的反馈，宫治满意地笑起来，用毛巾擦干净手，拖了把高脚椅坐在柜台后面，撑着脸看他，“告诉我你喜欢吃什么，以后给你做。”<br/>及川一边嚼着饭团，一边不假思索地回他：“牛奶面包。”<br/>“呃……”<br/>宫侑在旁边偷笑，“你会烤面包嘛？”<br/>“会倒是会，但……”<br/>“哇！治君好厉害！”及川毫不吝啬地夸赞起来。<br/>听到这宫侑不干了，“靠，就烤个面包？！你都没说过我‘厉害’！”<br/>“就你？哪里厉害？”<br/>“我刚刚赢了你好吧？”<br/>“哼，一胜一负，况且本场的发球得分率应该是我比较高，少得意忘形了！”<br/>这两个人边吃边吵，宫治也不帮谁，只要俩人没失手打碎了餐盘他就没意见，中途随手摘下及川粘在脸上的米粒，塞进自己嘴里，及川还没反应过来，宫侑先炸了。<br/>“你少动手动脚的！这个人是我的！！”<br/>“哦？”宫治不以为然地耸耸肩，“写你名字了？”仿佛两个人在讨论的是冰箱里剩的最后一个布丁。<br/>及川脑子里突然蹦出一个本能的警告：快跑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>《爱我还是他》全文终</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Postscript：<br/>虽然看形势应该有一辆三座拖拉机，但我觉得wuli嗲嗲鸭鸭受不了这个2333333333（鸭鸭：你个疯比快住手，做个人吧！！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>